Cardiac morphologic findings were analyzed in 366 patients who were 80-89 years old at the time of death. Coronary artery disease was found to be the major course of death in octogenarians. Compared to men, higher numbers of women had their first acute myocardial infarct at this age group and had a high incidence of complications of this lesion.